


Dedicated Friend

by GirlKnownSomewhere



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Band Fic, Cute, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Kissing, One Shot, Romance, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlKnownSomewhere/pseuds/GirlKnownSomewhere
Summary: Jan convinces Mike to spend a lunch break participating with one of Ann's interviews, and it goes...exactly how you would expect.
Relationships: Mike Nesmith/Jan Freeman
Kudos: 5





	Dedicated Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse to have a one-shot with two of my female leads. Enjoy~ 💖
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Monkees, Jan Freeman's or Ann Moses' likenesses.

One-shot: Dedicated Friend

Burbank, December 1966

It started as a pretty great Monday if Mike didn’t say so himself. The scheduled TV shoot was going really well as was generally the case with most filming days; he was on a hot streak artistically with his music; and he had one—well, technically two—amazing women in his life. He would almost go as far as to say Mondays get a bad rap…until literally five minutes ago. 

The actor-guitarist determinedly strolled through the soundstage intent on visiting his trailer, with Ann Moses from Tiger Beat following directly behind him. He barely listened to the suggestions she tossed out for his next featured piece and other teen zine related ideas as they walked.

“So next month is going to be kind of packed since we have the holidays off, and we’re going to be covering both your series and the national tour. And ‘16’ just started a new giveaway campaign with celebrity birthday presents, and we obviously don’t want them to have cooler pages than us…So I was thinking, for the next issue maybe we could get you and Micky to—hey!”

Right as Mike made it to his personal mobile room, he opened the door and carelessly shut it without looking, interrupting Ann only a foot away from the door. He breathed a sigh of relief as the young woman’s voice zoned out before glancing to the couch to find another young woman. She was sitting coyly with her arms and legs crossed while in a cute navy blue skirt, red jacket and white blouse for the current episode’s costuming. She had a mischievous grin across her face, as if she were doing something she shouldn’t be. He grinned just as mischievously and stepped toward her.

“Be nice,” Jan teased while still smirking.

“I’m nice!” He insisted with put-on insistence and then tossed his blue woolhat he was currently wearing on the mini-table next to them, while wearing a matching blue double-breasted top and dark pants. 

“You ever consider maybe the way you treat Ann is similar to how Don treats you?” She challenged playfully referring to the Monkees' music supervisor Don Kirshner.

Mike just looked at her for a long moment before leaning on the table and placing his hand over his heart. “I felt that.”

“She’s really not out to get you. She’s just trying to get her work done the same way you are,” she assured.

He snorted. “Not exactly the same way.”

Jan chose that moment to stand up. “Well, it could be a lot worse. What if you were stuck doing interviews with Gloria?” She asked referencing the head editor of ‘16’ Magazine, Gloria Stavers, who was nearly middle-aged and had a reputation for being unpleasant and intimidating when she felt the need. Especially to younger female reporters like Ann.

“At least Gloria is in on how much of a lark all of this is,” he claimed while leaning off the table as she stepped directly in front of him.

Jan wrapped her arms around his back pleasantly. “And the other three guys? Why do you think they have no problem co-operating with Ann and her magazine friends?” 

Mike returned the embrace with his hands landing on her hips. “Because they’re not tied down and have fixations on mini-skirts.”

The answer got Jan to roll her eyes and carelessly drop her arms. “Mike, come on. I’ve talked to Ann a few times, she’s actually pretty nice. It’s really not fair how often you blow her off.”

The loss of the set extra’s arms around him didn’t faze him and instead just got him to pull her closer. “Well, I’m already a bit busy during lunch as it is…” He gave her an additional squeeze with his coy grin returning mildly.

She couldn’t hold back her own grin naturally forming at the flirtation and let him hold her. “How about this,” she started while placing her hands around his neck and had one hand idly play with the back of his hair. “If you agree to meet with Ann during lunch tomorrow…” She drifted before softly kissing his chin and then the spot in between his chin and upper lip. “I’ll make the lunch after that extra special…” She ended with her lips meeting his neck. 

He raised both eyebrows intrigued at the offer, especially considering their secret lunch meetings were already ‘special’ to begin with. “Consider my interest piqued.”

Jan smiled satisfied with the response and leaned up to peck his lips. “Good.” Mike wrapped his arms tightly around her and gave an extra deep kiss, which Jan happily accepted and hugged back just as tightly. She moaned into his mouth when she felt him smoothly run his hand up her back, and then let out a delighted squeal as he swiftly picked her up by the waist and moved them to the couch.

The next day Jan convinced Ann that Mike was seriously willing to spend the whole lunch break speaking with her on whatever she needed. The reporter wasn’t completely convinced at first, but also couldn’t see any reason why the extra would trick her since their interactions were usually decent. Cautiously, Ann made her way over to the aloof star’s designated spot and Jan walked over to the corner of the soundstage where her set buddies Valerie and Roxanne were currently eating chips and drinking sodas. Jan enjoyed work lunch breaks with her friends as much as with Mike, so she was having an alright time chatting with the other girls when she heard a door shoot open only nine minutes after Ann left. She turned around to see what the commotion was and discovered Ann herself storming out of Mike’s trailer looking rather perturbed. Jan instantly hopped away from her friends and over to the writer.

“Hey, how’d it go—”

“Don’t bother next time,” Ann cut her off with in an irritated tone and kept walking to the other side of the set. As she left, Jan could faintly hear her mumble something about having to fabricate another article in place of Mike. Perplexed and partly startled at the brief encounter, the brunette rushed over to the performer’s trailer where he was leaning against the open doorframe. 

“What happened?” Jan asked after stopping in front of him.

“Guess she’s not a fan of compromising,” he stated dully as he placed one hand in his pants pocket and the other on against the frame.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing,” he claimed coolly. “I just told her I’d prefer if we do the interview in my trailer.”

Jan didn’t buy that reasoning at all. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s all you said,” she accused sarcastically before releasing a frustrated breath. “You realize whenever you do this, she has to make up the whole article on her own, right? With maybe Peter or Micky throwing her a bone when she’s stuck on specific topics.” 

“Aw, man…that’s too bad…Well, we gave it a shot. Come on back up.” Mike’s tone suddenly switched from remorseful to upbeat with hardly an effort while he knocked on the open door to invite her inside the trailer. “Let’s see what’s leftover in the fridge.”

“Uh, no. You’re eating alone today,” Jan informed still annoyed.

“For real?”

“Yes! Mike, I was genuinely trying to do her a favor, and you not only made yourself look like a jerk, but made me look like one too,” she ranted.

“Well, what can I say, sometimes it doesn’t work out. Don’t stress over it. I doubt she’s upset with you,” he insisted.

“That’s not the point,” she persisted. “I know it’s a drag trying to be taken seriously as a musician with tweens surrounding you, but it you can’t honestly think all of this is worth it. You can’t spend just one hour giving her a break?”

Mike sighed in defeat. “Alright, well…you got me…” He carefully agreed with her. “You’re right.” Jan nodded slowly, but skeptically at how easily he was choosing to end the argument. “So…you thinking corndog or salad today?”

She huffed in disbelief. “Unbelievable,” she exclaimed before turning to leave.

“Wait, what about the ‘special’ surprise you mentioned before?” He called out as a reminder.

“Don’t get too excited. I was just going to bake you a batch of cookies,” she revealed bluntly before carrying on away from the corner, knowing he was probably expecting something a little sexier.

Mike released his own disappointed sigh at how the break turned out and stepped back into the trailer by himself.


End file.
